


quiet

by WattStalf



Category: Baccano!, Durarara!!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo, 越佐大橋シリーズ | Etsusa Bridge Series - Narita Ryohgo
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, JUST TAK E IT, M/M, Multi, idk what the fuck else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Four drabbles following a common theme for SOM EB OD Y S BI R TH DAAAy





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertImaginativeNameHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/gifts).



 

  * _Shizuo x Tom x Vorona_



 

Quiet is something that he appreciates, but something that he finds rarely. More often than not, he has a hand in that, but sometimes it’s just part of the job, and it’s all he can do to shut the noise around him out, lest something come up that pisses him off, and then things get even  _ less _ quiet, once he’s involved.

Tom and Vorona are both quiet people, in different ways. While the latter is distant, retreating into herself and almost always unreadable, to those who don’t know her well enough, the former is simply calm, a bit of peace in what will always be a life too hectic for its own good. They’re both quiet people, in their own ways, and Shizuo appreciates them both, because they offer him a quiet he’d have a hell of a time finding on his own, and they offer him something simple to come home to- or, rather, come home  _ with _ since they’re all still working together.

And when he’s the first to wake up in the morning, and the two of them are still asleep, he takes in a different kind of quiet, a different kind of peace, and he can’t help but think about just how happy he is, and just how lucky he is, to be able to be this happy. He never thought that he would be able to find someone to share his life with, someone to accept him and stand by him and love him, someone he could love in return, and now, there are two of them, and though a part of him can’t help but think that it isn’t fair and that he doesn’t deserve them, he’s slowly coming around to accepting that this happiness is a part of his life now.

It’s quiet with the two of them, and Shizuo appreciates that.

 

  1. _Mirald x Dorrikey_



It’s really hard to get any peace and quiet when your boyfriend is always inside your head. In fact, it is nearly impossible, especially when he makes getting under your skin into something of a hobby, and Dorrikey has to learn how to think without worrying about the man invading his thoughts, always doing what he can to irritate or distract him.

At times like that, he almost can’t remember why he puts up with this shit, but Mirald is always quick to remind him- sometimes in far too vivid detail- just why he does. But the simpler answer is that, despite everything, he somehow found himself in love with the telepath.

For someone who can converse with you without saying a word, someone who can listen in to even the things you’d rather him not, quiet is a foreign concept, and the two of them rarely experience it together. In fact, it must be impossible for him to get any quiet, Dorrikey thinks, and if he thinks too much he soon curses himself for making so much noise, and then it’s impossible to just  _ not think _ .

But if he’s relaxed enough, then he barely thinks at all, and neither of them speak, and Mirald doesn’t pry too much or insert himself in those few thoughts, and the two of them have a rare moment of quiet together. In those times, he doesn’t need any prompting to remember that he loves this man, or why he loves him, or even why he puts up with him, and even though it’s impossible for him not to think, he’s pretty sure that Mirald appreciates what thoughts there are, filling the silence of the room.

 

  1. _Hayato x Seiichi_



It takes them a very long time to get settled in together, to accept the progression of their relationship to this point. Honestly, one of the easiest parts of their relationship is sleeping together. There isn’t anything that needs to be said, or defined at this point, and simply being next to each other is enough.

Simple. That’s the best way to describe it, and a description that both are glad to have for  _ some _ part of their lives. Hell, just to have something simple in their relationship, considering how complicated it’s always been, which is to say that it’s just as complicated as the rest of the fuckshows they call their lives.

But sleeping together is simple, and sleeping together is easy, and they haven’t quite admitted it to one another yet, but to have someone else there, to not spend the night alone, makes a very big difference. It’s always quiet- or at least, mostly quiet- at night, but on your own, it can be maddening, especially when abandoned to thoughts better forgotten…

They don’t talk much at night, but sleeping together changes the way the night feels. It’s a little bit less tense, and sleeping becomes a little bit easier. There are still dreams, because of course there are, but waking up in the near-silence they’ve grown too used to is different now; now, there is the sound of light breathing, and sometimes, the other’s arms encircling them.

Sometimes, they’re both awake, and sometimes, for the same reason, and at times like that, neither feels the need to say anything.

 

  1. _Jacuzzi and Co._



Jacuzzi Splot is not often relaxed. In fact, it nearly goes without saying that relaxation is often one of the farthest things from his mind, and quiet time is pretty much unheard of. He can’t say that he minds, most of the time; yes, he’s anxious and that leads to a lot of unnecessary tension, but things are also not relaxed because there are always so many people around him, and so many  _ things _ happening.

It’s not often that someone can say that they’ve taken a group of people with no place to fit in, and given them somewhere that they belonged, and he could never regret bringing all these people into his life. In the beginning, it was just Nice, and it will always be Nice, but now, there is so much more.

But when things get too rowdy, it’s always Nice he can count on to calm it down, and when he needs time to himself, it’s always Nice he can count on to make sure that happens. She is, he sometimes thinks, more important to this group than he is, though she always assures him that they both have their roles to play, and that without him, things would never be anywhere near what they are now.

When he needs his time to himself, or even just some quiet time with her, she makes sure it happens, and she’s by his side no matter how out of control it feels like things get. And, no matter how out of control it might seem, and no matter how little he gets to relax, Jacuzzi knows that he’s happier like this. Everyone around him is important to him, and he feels important, knowing that he’s helped them all find the place where they belong.

It’s certainly hectic, from time to time- or rather, more often than not- but he has people to depend on, and people who depend on him, and he has Nice, and if he’s being perfectly honest, he has everything he could ever want.


End file.
